1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices; and particularly, to an electronic device having a housing for mounting a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Housings of electronic devices, such as DVD players, include a lower cover, a front panel and a back panel arranged on opposite ends of the lower cover, and an upper cover. The upper cover, the lower cover, the front panel and the back panel are successively connected to form a closing space to protect components of the electronic device. The back panel is typically assembled and fixed to the lower cover by mean of screws, and auxiliary tools are required for disassembly and assembly of the back panel, thereby causing inconvenience and constraint on operation.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.